


Dick Grayson imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Dick Grayson imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Good taste

“So like do you have a wand? Oh what about a cauldren? A pet toad?” Dick questioned as you wandered around your dad’s study.

“I didn’t go to Hogwarts Dick,” you sighed at the stereotypical questions you’ve heard so many times before.

Dick had called you earlier that day saying he needed help with a particular baddie who could use magic and who knew magic better than John Constantine?

Okay well your dad was busy with the Legends so you were the next best thing.

“Are you sure you’re up for this? I can come back when your dad’s not away time traveling and all that,” Dick said as you skimmed through a book.

“Do you not trust my capabilities mister Grayson?” You asked him playfully, putting that book aside and picking up another.

“No, no thats totally not it at all,” Dick backtracked, “it’s just I know you’re new to the whole actually using magic thing and if this is too much for you than thats okay.”

“I can handle a lot more than you think,” you winked at him.

You may have only met Dick a few times before but everytime you never failed to flirt with him.

“Ah. Here it is,” you said excitedly.

Scurrying around the room you gathered all the ingridients you needed for the potion.

A few minutes later you were handing over a little bottle to Dick.

“Just throw this at him, it’ll break and the toxins will temporarily paralyze his magical powers,” you explained, “and what do you know, no cauldren needed,” you teased.

“Great thanks,” he laughed slipping the bottle into his pocket.

“So… you wouldn’t happen to be seeing anyone would you?” You asked casually.

“Not at the moment no,” he told you.

“Good. When you defeat your big bad I expect you to come see me again.”

“For what?” Dick asked confused.

“For our date, handsome,” you smiled.

“Is that your way of asking me out?” He chuckled.

“Are you saying no?”

“Of course not.”

“Well then I guess it worked,” you teased, “by the way, I like steak.”

“I better find the best steak place in town,” Dick laughed.

“I knew you had good taste Mister Grayson.”


	2. Worried

Dick perched on the edge of a rooftop, the sky dark above him and the streets below only dimly lit by the streetlamps.

You and him had only finished your third date twenty minutes ago but the relationship was still so new that he couldn’t help but get worried when you told him you would be walking home.

He offered to give you a ride home but you insisted that you’d be fine walking.

Your earbuds were in, music playing as you made your trek back to your appartment with no clue that Dick was following you.

You were only two blocks away from your apartment when you heard faint footsteps behind you over your music.

In attempts to lose the person following you, you cut down an alleyway.

When you realized they were still behind you, you decided the best option was to get the upper hand on them so you darted behind a dumpster.

Seeing you disappear scared Dick so he hurried to where he last saw you.

Standing in front of the dumpster and looking around you took him by surprise, jumping out and kicking him behind the knee.

You grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back still not realizing who it was.

“Y/N! Y/N stop it’s me!” He called out.

“Dick?” You said letting go of his arm, “what the hell are you doing! I could have hurt you!”

“I uh-“ Dick said getting back to his feet and brushing the dirt off himself.

“Were you following me?” You asked him crossing your arms over your chest.

“I was worried, this is Bludhaven after all, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe,” he explained.

“I told you I’d be okay walking,” you scolded.

“Well I didn’t exactly know you’ve had so much self defense training,” he said trying to laugh it off.

“Self defense training? Dick, i’m a black belt, i’ve been training in martial arts since I was six,” you sighed.

“Shit really? Why didn’t you ever tell me?” He said surprised.

“Because maybe I like to keep some mysteries in my relationships,” you joked starting to calm down.

“Oh I have plenty of my own mysteries,” Dick laughed, thinking to himself how he had yet to let you in on the secret vigilante persona he took on in his spare time.

“Next time just believe me when I say I’ll be fine alright?” you chuckled.

“Alright, alright deal,” he said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

“Great,” you said tugging on his shirt and bringing him forward for a chaste kiss, “now get back home before I have to kick your ass for real.”


	3. Going undercover as a couple headcanons (nsfw)

· so you and Dick had to go undercover as a couple

· to make it more believable you had your hands all over each other

· his hand was on your back as you stood around drinking champagne with the other guests

· he was kissing your neck

· you kept your hand on his thigh when you sat for dinner

· all of this behavior just increased the sexual tension already between you two

· when the night was over you ended up back at his place

· at first you were just talking about the mission

· but then you put your hand on his thigh again

· and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing you

· which turned into him taking you to bed

· you went at it for hours

· and took a shower together in the morning which led to more sex

· Gar had been trying to get you guys to hook up for months

· he was going to lose his mind when he found out about this


	4. Sparing headcanons (nsfw)

· nobody dares go into the training room when you and Dick are in there alone

· for the most part you two actually do train

· but sometimes it turns into things that are definitely not training

· and Gar learned that the hard way

· you and Dick were sparring as you usually do

· but then Dick took his shirt off

· and flexed his muscles to distract you

· he flipped you onto your back and had his knee pinning down your chest

· “what do i always tell you, never let your guard down”

· “well that’s kind of hard to do when your boyfriend is so damn hot”

· Dick isn’t used to getting compliments

· so that comment really turned him on

· “how hot would it be for your boyfriend to fuck you on this training mat right now?”

· “very”

· thanks to Dick being your personal trainor you got to be very flexible

· your legs were thrown over his shoulders as he fucked you

· and that’s when the door opened

· “hey Kori wants to know if- oh god my eyes! Y/N how are you possibly in that position!”

· “get the fuck out Gar!”

· when Gar finally stumbled out of the room you just looked at Dick

· “so your room or mine?”


End file.
